Arya Heller
Status: Needs renovation Arya Heller (formerly Maria) is a tribute from District 5 (District 6 or District 9 as alternatives). She was originally created by The Targaryen of District 4. More Information Birthday: May 11th Family: * Biological mother * Female Heller (adoptive mother) * Male Heller (adoptive father) * Lola Heller (adoptive sister) Home: District 5/6/9 Occupation(s) before Games: '''None '''Usual affiliation: The Hellers Usual alliance: Loner Love Interest(s): Teenage boy (formerly) Reasons for Winning: None Backstory Whilst Arya was in utero, Arya's mother, a heavy drunk and at least nine months pregnant, was drink-driving one night. She collided into an electrical fence surrounding one of District 5's many factories, causing severe damage to both mother and baby. Both survived the collision, but the situation caused Arya's mother to go into labour early (when the accident occurred was not her due date). She was taken to hospital and Arya was born, originally under the name of Maria. Many thought that Arya was a miracle baby as she had no physical deformities, which she was expected to have due to the amount of alcohol that her mother consumed whilst pregnant. She was actually a physically healthy baby. However, the damage from the collision and her mother's consumption of alcohol combined caused damage to Arya mentally. The mental damage to Arya was identified shortly afterwards. Doctors that had travelled from The Capitol to the hospital where the newborn was temporarily being kept managed to diagnose Arya with apathy, as the damage from the crash had impacted the part of her brain which controlled emotion. Once Arya was diagnosed as an apathetic individual, she was sent straight into District 5's orphanage and Arya's mother was not allowed to see her daughter until she was at least 16. Arya was both a wonder and an outcast in the orphanage. Many were awed by how things that a young child would normally be afraid of didn't faze her at all, where as others considered her to be "lifeless" with emotion. For the next few years, the staff at the orphanage tried to entertain Arya, but she always maintained an emotionless face. By the time she was five, Arya was finally adopted by a young couple, that had the surname of Heller, with a biological daughter, Lola, who was the same age. The couple were informed by the staff in the orphanage about Arya being an apathetic individual, but the couple didn't care. They decided that they would try and make it their goal to put a smile upon Arya's face. When the adoption was finalised, the couple changed their adoptive child's name from Maria to Arya. They attempted to do just what the staff tried to do years before, try and put a smile upon Arya's face, but even they failed. However, the person who would manage to do so, as well as introduce her to other emotions was Lola. Lola and Arya grew up together and Arya finally managed to smile during happy moments. The Heller couple were amazed and they encouraged Lola to keep teaching Arya to feel. Lola was Arya's only and best friend. Lola remained by Arya's side, even when they reached the hectic teenage years. When Arya was 16, her biological mother finally managed to track her down. Her mother desperately wanted her back, but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still a heavy drunk, but now she was covered in endless scars. She was also married and now had several kids. Her biological mother attempted to take Arya away from the Heller home, but Arya's adopted parents intervened. The fighting finally stopped when Arya pushed her biological mother away from her adopted parents and told her biological mother that she was a Heller now and that she should leave. Her mother left, sobbing and crying. She couldn't get over what Arya had said to her. Months later, one of the district's teenage boys fell in love with Arya. Lola didn't like this, but Arya reciprocated his feelings, now having a better grasp of emotions thanks to Lola. The romance didn't last, like Lola had predicted, as the boy moved districts, causing Arya to be upset. Lola could do nothing but say to Arya that "I told you so". When it was time for the annual reaping, Lola was somehow reaped. Arya volunteered as a way of repaying Lola for everything including her loyalty and her help in showing her how to feel. Personality As stated before, Arya is an apathetic individual, but she does have a grasp/understanding of emotions. However, most of the time, she chooses to be apathetic. She is loyal and caring, but only towards she is close to. She possesses the capability to be a cold-blooded killer, but this is only more prominent when she is in "her dark mindset". Arya possesses the ability to change her mindset, so one minute, she'll have a calm mindset, but another, she can be under her dark mindset. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Can change her mindset to the one needed in specific situations, fighting, loyalty. Weaknesses: Alliances, trust. Song Inspiration Honestly, I couldn't find a song that suited Arya accurately so instead I settled for a song that kinda suited Arya. Inspiration Kazuo kiriyama.gif|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) Fate TBA after retirement... Notable relationships '''Biological mother: '''Arya doesn't like her biological mother, after everything that had happened between the two. She doesn't want nothing to do with her. '''Adoptive parents: '''Arya respects her adoptive parents and is thankful for everything they've done for her. '''Lola: '''Lola and Arya are best friends, as well as adoptive sisters. Lola has helped Arya get a certain grasp on emotions, as well as give her helpful advice. '''Teenage boy: '''Arya fell in love with one of the district's males. However, the boy moved away causing Arya's heartbreak and Lola to tell Arya "I told you so". Family NoFemale.png|Biological mother NoFemale.png|Adoptive mother LunaiiBlack.png|Adoptive father lola heller.png|Lola Heller, adoptive sister Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes